


season 7 was a social experiment and it didnt even happen

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, dont read, im just sad and gay okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: on a completely unrelated note, theres so many talented people in this fandom please never stop writing or drawing or whatever it is you do, no matter what happens in this freaking show.





	season 7 was a social experiment and it didnt even happen

**Author's Note:**

> on a completely unrelated note, theres so many talented people in this fandom please never stop writing or drawing or whatever it is you do, no matter what happens in this freaking show.

voltron season 7: *punches me in the face* say it. keith is a heterosexual. just say it.

me: *spits blood on floor* he's gay. fuck you.

voltron season 7: tase her again.


End file.
